


Ageplay ~ Hector Bellerin

by Kloppito



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal - Freeform, F/M, Football, hector bellerin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloppito/pseuds/Kloppito





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE  
"Hector, it'll be good for you, I promise." Lola, my girlfriend sighs. She was trying to get me into this age play thing because she thinks it'll help with my stress and just help me. "Lola, I don't want anyone to find me like this. Especially press." I sigh. "Hector, even Arsene thinks it'll be good for you." She fixes a glare on me. 

"Finee." I whine at her. "Your doing well already I see." Lola jokes. "Can we just get this started? I really don't want to do this." I plead. "Right away baby." She picks me up and carries me upstairs into one of our many spare rooms. Lola had re-decorated it so it was like a nursery.

She lays me down on a mat and pulls my shirt and trousers off. "Lola-" She shoves a dummy in my mouth so I can't protest. She takes my underwear off and replaces the pants with a nappy.

Lola pulls an over-sized baby vest and onsie out from a drawer. She sits me up, pulls the vest over my head and then fastens it underneath my nappy. And then she forces me into the onsie.

"Okey-dokey, lets go over the rules shall we?" Lola smiles sweetly at me. I roll my eyes. "One, you can only use your nappies for a toilet. Any other toilets at home are out of bounds. Two, you must call me mummy or mama. Three, you will have baby foods and finger foods that are suitable for you. Four, bedtime on week nights is seven thirty and weekends is eight. Five, you may only watch things that are suitable for a baby. Six, you sleep in the cot. Seven, nap time and bath times are daily activities and eight, you will have bottles twice a day. Oh! And you must use a dummy." Lola picks me up and puts me on her waist.

We go downstairs into the kitchen and she places me in a highchair?! Lola straps me in and puts a plate of food in front of me. Carrot sticks, bread sticks, hummus, and a sippy cup filled with apple juice. "Mama, do any of my team mates know about this?" I ask Mum-Lola, Lola.

She nods. "Who Madre?" I squeal. "Ramsey, Giroud, Ozil and Oxlade-Chamberlin. Some of them have even offered to help me with you." Lola smiles. Oh crap. They want to help my girlfriend look after me? I can't fucking believe it. Just as I thought that this day couldn't get any worse, I felt a small trickle of pee run out into my nappy. My face goes pale. "Aw, Hector. Let's go and get you changed shall we?" Lola wipes my face and carries me back up the stairs. Geez, how strong is this woman?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Lola gets me changed. There's a ring coming from our doorbell. "Mummy, who ist dat?" I ask her. Lola shrugs, "I'll go and have a look. You stay here baby boy." Lola kisses my forehead before running down the stairs, towards the front door.

I hear voices downstairs and she walks back upstairs with Ramsey, Giroud and Oxlade-Chamberlain. My eyes widen. I turn red from embarrassment.

"Hèctor baby, these three have very kindly offered to baby sit you while I go to work." Lola says. No no no.

"Thank you boys. My shift's only for three hours. But I can come back earlier if you want?" Lola smiles. "It's fine Lola. You don't need to come home early." Aaron smiles at her. 

"But-" Lola starts. "Lola, it'll be fine. We'll look after him well." Giroud says. Lola gives him a look before turning back to me. "Bye bye Héc, I'll see you in a few hours." Lola kisses the end of my nose. 

You know, I kinda enjoy this. NO I can't enjoy this, no way. I snap out of my thoughts as Lola leaves the room leaving me with the boys. I see them reading a list of some shit that my girlfriend gave them. "Hey Héctor, you okay? Do you need a drink." Alex coos. 

"Piss off." I roll my eyes. "Oooh, no swearing baby." Aaron shakes his head at me. I sigh, this is going to be hard. Giroud walks out the room and comes back around six minutes later with a bottle of milk formula. Oh god. "Open wide Héctor baby." Olivier says, mimicking my girlfriend.

I roll my eyes before refusing. "No." I say. Shouldn't of said that, Olivier managed to get the teat of the bottle in my mouth. He picks me up and cradles me so it's easier for him. What's the point of trying to stop this now? 

"Don't forget to burp him!" Alex laughs. Olivier does just that. He puts my head over his shoulder and pats my back. I don't burp, I feel my nappy slowly getting wet. "Aw, Héctor, lets get your nappy changed shall we?" Aaron smiles.

No goddamn way am I letting them see down there. I sigh, looking at them. "NO." I shout. "Héctor-" Olivier starts. "NO, you not changing my napfy." I try to say but Aaron puts a dummy in my mouth. Olivier lays me down on the horrible changing table. He unbuttons the stupid vest that Lola put on me.

I try to spit out the dummy. "Nuh-uh." Alex wiggles his finger. Olivier opens my nappy and starts wiping around that area. I cringe. 

*TIME SKIP*

"Thanks guys, I'm so happy he behaved well for you." Lola shuts the door after they leave. "Hey Héctor baby, did you have a good day?" She picks me up and walks over to the living room with me. I shake my head. "Aw, I know this is all new and weird to you baby, but you'll get used to it eventually." Lola smiles before putting me on the sofa. Eventually. Ugh.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe I actually let her do this. I'm so stupid, I should of done something to stop it from happening. Bit too late now. I let out a huge sigh. "You okay Héctor baby?" Lola asks. I nod. She smiles. Ugh, that woman is getting on my nerves, why am I still with her? Shut up Héctor. You love her. Lola walks out the room saying she needs to get her phone from upstairs. I hate this so much. There is no way I can get out of this. 

Lola comes back downstairs a few minutes later holding her phone and the charger. She plugs her phone in before sitting me on her knee and turning the TV on. Cbeebies?! You've got to be kidding me. I roll my eyes and put my head into her chest. Ugh. 

I just looked at the ground. I refused to look at the TV. "Aw Hèctor, I know you don't like this but you're already less stressed." Lola sighs. 

I decided I'd just go along with it. Make it easy for her, I mean, I'm 22 and she's just turned 20. I'm quite heavy due to my muscles and she is pretty strong but you know and also I'm pretty tall and she's quite short so I'm going to easy on her.

"I sowwy mummy." I pout. "It's fine baby." Lola smiles. I think she's happy that I called her mummy and finally gave in. "We can watch something else if you want?" Lola suggests.

I shake my head. I love it when I manage to make Lola happy. I feel my eyes starting to droop and before I know it, I'm asleep in my girlfriend's arms.

*time skip*

I wake up in a cot. A baby monitor sat on a shelf next to me. My nappy was saggy because I had probably wet it during my nap. 

I decided to let Lola know that I'm awake. I sniff a bit and a few moments later, Lola comes upstairs and picks me up. 

"You okay Hèctor? Shall we change your nappy?" She asks, rubbing circles on the side of my head just above my ear. I nod.


End file.
